Steven and the Crystal Fems
by FluffityFluffFluff
Summary: Steven, his friends, and the three gems get together for a sleepover. First activity: Dare or Dare! (Note: These are NOT the same dares as the Soul Eater story.)


**"Well if it isn't Steven of the Crystal Fems!" - Lars XDXDXDXD Not sure why that's the title of this, but it just is. DEAL WIF IT. Anyway, hew we goooooooooo**

"So...Steven." Pearl said. "Who all did you invite?"

Steven turned to her with a big smile.

"Well, I invited me, you, Amethyst, Garnet, Connie, Lars and Sadie!"

"What about Greg?" Pearl asked.

"Well, he didn't really want to, erm, "Hang out with a bunch of teens," he put it."

"What?!" Pearl gasps. "Why, I'm billions of years older than HIM!"

"Um, I think he meant Lars and Sadie. Especially Lars." Steven added.

"Well, what about the Pizzas?"

"On vacation."

"Buck and Sour Cream?"

"They're having a sleepover somewhere else."

"Onion?"

"Uhhh...I don't know. He didn't RSVP."

Pearl nodded.

Just then, Amethyst and Garnet walked in.

"Ugh, Steven, when are your friends gonna get here? I wanna play fun games and stuff! I'm bored!" Amethyst complained, yawning.

DING-DONG!

Steven's eyes lit up and he ran to the door.

When he opened it, Connie came in, smiling.

"This is great, Steven!" She said happily.

"I know, right?! Anyway, this is you're sleeping bag. It's the black one. Next to mine, the red one." Steven pointed to hers, and she sat down.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

"Lars and Sadie!" Steven cheered and opened the door.

Sure enough, a slightly grumpy Lars and a cheery Sadie were standing there.

"This is going to be so lame." Lars grumbled, but let out a yelp when Sadie elbowed him in the ribs.

"Be nice!" She hissed, and they both walked in.

"Lars, you're sleeping bag is that orange one over there. Sadie, yours is right next to his, the purple one."

The gems and humans sat down, and then they realized that there sleeping bags were arranged in a circle.

"So, what's the first activity?" Pearl asked.

Steven giggled and told them he would be right back.

He ran upstairs and there was silence.

"I know what it is." Garnet offered.

"What is it?!" Amethyst whined, but Garnet didn't answer.

Steven came back with a top hat filled with little slips of paper in it.

"This is called, Dare or Dare!" Steven said.

"Um, isn't it Truth or Dare?" Connie asked.

"Yeah, but truths are boring." Steven replied, sat down, and picked out a slip of paper.

"Go outside and sing your favorite Disney song at the top of your lungs." Steven read it outloud, then reddened as everyone laughed.

"What's Disney?" Pearl mumbled to Garnet, and Garnet replied, "Just go with it."

Everyone followed Steven outside, waiting eagerly.

Steven took a deep breath.

"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight

Not a footprint to be seen

A kingdom of isolation,

And it looks like I'm the queen.

The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside

Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried!

Don't let them in, don't let them see

Be the good girl you always have to be

Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know

Well, now they know!

Let it go, let it go

Can't hold it back anymore

Let it go, let it go

Turn away and slam the door!

I don't care

What they're going to say

Let the storm rage on,

The cold never bothered me anyway!

It's funny how some distance

Makes everything seem small

And the fears that once controlled me

Can't get to me at all!

It's time to see what I can do

To test the limits and break through

No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free!

Let it go, let it go

I am one with the wind and sky

Let it go, let it go

You'll never see me cry!

Here I stand

And here I'll stay

Let the storm rage on!

My power flurries through the air into the ground

My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around

And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast

I'm never going back,

The past is in the past!

Let it go, let it go

When I'll rise like the break of dawn

Let it go, let it go

That perfect girl is gone!

Here I stand

In the light of day

Let the storm rage on,

The cold never bothered me anyway!"

Everyone clapped except for Lars, who was too busy laughing, until Sadie pushed him.

Everyone walked back inside and sat down.

Steven passed the hat to Pearl.

"Exchange shirts with the person sitting to the left of you." Pearl blushed and looked at Amethyst, who burst out laughing.

"B-But..." Pearl sputtered, but Amethyst continued to laugh.

"Amethyst, we don't have anything under our shirts!" Pearl scolded.

"That's why it's funny!" Amethyst chortled. "Relax, P, we'll just make them look away.

Garnet glared at Lars, her glasses glinting.

While everyone looked away, Pearl and Amethyst switched shirts.

"Can we look?" Steven asked.

"I suppose..." Pearl mumbled, and everyone looked.

Pearl had to hold up her shirt because it was too big, and Amethyst was trying to breathe.

"Honestly..." Pearl let it go, but it fell down and she had to grab it again.

"P-Pearl, can we switch back? I can't b-breathe!" Amethyst gasped, clutching her throat.

Everyone looked away again, and when they were done they looked again.

Pearl smoothed her shirt and sighed happily.

"That's better." She said, then glanced at Amethyst, who was taking gasps of air.

"Honestly...Pearl...how...do...you...survive?" Amethyst heaved, glancing tiredly at Pearl.

"Me?! How do YOU survive?!" Pearl said, but Amethyst just rolled her eyes.

Pearl passed the hat to Amethyst.

"Wear a funny hat on you're head for the rest of the game." Amethyst read.

"Ooh! Ooh! Ooh!" Steven said, then stood up. "I have the perfect hat! Just wait!"

He ran upstairs and came back with rainbow hat.

Not rainbow-colored.

Literally a hat that is a rainbow.

Everyone laughed as Amethyst put it on.

"Steven, why do you even have this hat anyway?" Amethyst giggled.

Steven blushed and mumbled something about his dad.

Amethyst passed the hat to Garnet.

"Take three sips of Steven's mystery drink." Garnet read, and everyone stared at Steven, who grinned and ran to the kitchen.

A few minutes later, he came back with a cup of green liquid.

"Here you go, Garnet. Three sips." He looked like he was trying not to laugh.

Garnet took three quick sips and gave it back to Steven.

Steven looked at her, waiting for a reaction.

"I liked it." Was her reply.

Steven frowned.

"Garnet, this was artichoke soda."

Everyone ewwed, and Pearl made a little groaning noise, but Garnet just shrugged.

"I like artichoke." She said simply.

"G-Garnet, you've never even HAD artichoke!" Pearl said, trying not to throw up.

"Well, I just had it now." Garnet said.

Garnet then passed the hat to Connie.

"Get out a pair of handcuffs. You need to attach yourself to the player of your choice. Keep them on for the whole game. You two need to do your dares as a team." Connie finished, then glanced at Steven.

Steven smiled and nodded, then ran to his room to get some fake handcuffs.

He came, and cuffed him and Connie together, then they both sat down on Steven's sleeping bag.

"Ooh, Steeeven.." Lars snickered and puckered his lips.

Steven blushed.

Lars then took the hat.

"Turn one article of your clothing inside out." Lars rolled his eyes. "That's easy."

"Um, really?" Sars giggled.

"Yeah? Why are you laughing?" Lars asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"Because you're not wearing socks, you're wearing sandals. So you're only other options are..." Sadie started giggling again and couldn't finish.

Lars paled as he realized his only other options were his shirt or pants.

Or boxers, but THAT wasn't happening.

"W-Well, it's no big deal, everyone will just look away, they did that for Pearl and Amethyst-" Lars started, but Garnet cut him off.

"We did that for Pearl and Amethyst because they are ladies. You're a man, right?" She asked sarcastically, peering at him, her glasses flashing.

"Actually, we aren't technically a gender, persay-" Pearl started, but Garnet cleared her throat and Pearl stopped.

Everyone was staring at him.

"Fine! Just don't...stare!" For some reason (XD) Lars glanced at Sadie, whose face was bright red.

Lars swiftly pulled off the t-shirt he was wearing, turned it inside out, then hurriedly put it back on.

Everyone was still staring, especially Sadie (XD XD).

"W-What?" Lars asked, and everyone mumbled nothing, except for Sadie, who was too busy fanning her face.

When Lars glanced at her pointedly while passing the hat, she murmured something about it being hot in here (XD XD XD).

"Call your mother and ask her if she believes in aliens." Sadie read, and the humans and Amethyst laughed.

"Amethyst! WE are aliens!" Pearl said, her face flushed.

"You and Garnet are. I'm not. I'm like Steven's friends!" Amethyst chirped, grinning at a confused Lars.

"No, you're not." Garnet interjected, but Amethyst didn't say anything.

Sadie pulled out her phone, dialed her mom's number, and pressed speaker phone.

"Hello?" A voice similar to Sadie's asked.

"Hi, mom." Sadie replied.

"Hi, honey. What's up?" Her mom said.

"Um...me and my friends were wondering..."

"Yeah?"

"Do you believe in aliens?"

Silence.

Everyone snickered, except for Pearl, who just frowned.

"Is this a prank?" Her mom finally said.

"No, we really want to know."

"Well...erm, I dunno. I mean, they're WAS that weird giant hand thingy, so I guess it's POSSIBLE...but it's kinda silly to believe aliens are real, dontcha think?" Her mom said uncertainly.

Before anyone could stop her, Pearl grabbed the phone.

"Certainly NOT! I'll have you know, I am an alien, and I find that very offensive!" Pearl yelled into the phone before Garnet took it away.

"W-Who was that?" Her mom asked, confused.

"That was no one. Sorry." Garnet hung up the phone with one hand and with the other she shooed away Pearl.

Garnet handed the phone back to a flabbergasted Sadie, who shoved it in her pocket and passed the hat to Steven.

"ALRIGHT! Round two! Everyone having a good time?" Steven asked.

Everyone said yes except for Pearl, who was still upset.

Steven pulled out a little slip and read it outloud.

"Brush your teeth and then drink a glass of orange juice." Everyone was deadly silent, except for the gems, who were just confused.

"Don't do it, Steven." Lars warned.

"I have to, Lars. I have to." Steven stood up and went into the bathroom.

After a minute, he came out and poured himself a glass of orange juice.

"I have no idea what's going on." Pearl sighed.

"Me neither, but I like it!" Amethyst chortled, then watched Steven curiously.

He took a deep breath, then drank the glass of OJ in three gulps.

He set it down and stared at everyone.

"Steven?" Connie asked nervously.

Steven held his mouth and screamed.

"AHHH! UOHMFGAAAAHHH!" Steven screamed into his hand.

"What?" Connie asked.

"INEEAGLAOMILK!" He screamed.

"Wha?" Pearl asked.

"I NEED A GLASS OF MILK!" Steven screamed, Pearl got up and hurriedly poured him milk.

He gulped it down, but then groaned and spew it into Pearl's face.

"AHHH!" She screamed, running to the sink and splashing water in her face.

Garnet stood up and picked up the two.

"Stop." She commanded, and they were silent.

She dropped them in their spots, then sat down in hers.

Steven, still groaning, passed the hat to a wet, grossed-out Pearl.

"Have someone make you laugh." Pearl smirked. "Oh, this will be easy. Garnet, you have to make me laugh."

Everyone sighed, but Garnet sat in thought.

Suddenly, she started to smile.

Pearl glanced at her worriedly.

"What? What are you thinking?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at Garnet.

"Nothing, nothing. Just something I remembered was a sure-fire way to make you laugh..." Garnet smile widened, as well as Pearl's eyes.

"You wouldn't _dare_..." Pearl said, her voice quiet and scared.

Garnet jumped up and Pearl made a run for it.

"STEVEN! AMETHYST! CONNIE! HELP ME!" Pearl screamed as she ran around the small house, closely followed by Garnet.

"Actually, I have a feeling this is going to be interesting..." Steven chuckled.

Finally, Garnet caught Pearl and held her against her chest.

"Garnet, don't you DARE..." Pearl warned, her voice shaking.

Garnet's nimble fingers danced across Pearl's belly.

Pearl shut her mouth and immediately started thrashing, but Garnet held her tight and tickled her sides.

Pearl couldn't help but grin, but she would not laugh.

"Alright, Pearl, you're asking for it." Garnet smirked and attacked her armpits.

"NO GAHAHAHARNET PLEHEHEHASE NO NOT THEHEHEHRE NO MOHOHOHRE STOAHAHAHP PLEHEHEHEASE!" Pearl's laugh was surprisingly cute and youthful, but Garnet sensed she was good and set her down.

Pearl held her stomach and walked back to her seat, still giggling.

"I will KILL you, Garnet." Pearl huffed, glaring at Garnet but also grinning at the same time.

Garnet just laughed and shook her head.

Pearl handed the hat to Amethyst.

"Flirt with the next person who walks in the room." Amethyst groaned.

"Hey there, gang, just checkin' in-oh, hi Amethyst." Greg walked in and Amethyst walked in.

"Hiii, Greeeg..." She said slowly, flashing him a smile and twirling her hair.

Greg stared at her for a second then slowly backed out the door.

Everyone laughed, including Amethyst.

She sat down and gave the hat to Garnet.

"Sing the theme song of your favorite TV show."

Garnet stood up.

"We...are the crystal GEMS! We'll always save the day! And if you think we can't, we'll always find a way! That's why the people of this world, believe in, Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl! And Steven!" Garnet sang, then sat down.

"What TV show is that?" Pearl asked, and Amethyst rolled her eyes.

Garnet passed the hat to Connie.

"Put on eyeliner." Garnet read, and Pearl snickered.

"I WILL do it again!" Garnet warned, and Pearl was silent.

"Anyone have eyeliner?" Steven asked.

Connie shook her head.

"My parents would DIE before they let me wear makeup."

Sadie checked her small purse, but then shook her head.

Everyone was silent, until Amethyst's face lit up.

"I've got an idea!" She shape-shifted into purple eyeliner, and Garnet picked her up.

Garnet took off her glasses and Lars immediately gave a small scream.

Sadie and Connie were looking a little sick, and Steven was looking at his friends, confused.

"Ohhh! It's the third eye, right? You get used to it." Steven said.

"I don't think I WANT to get used to it." Lars mumbled, and Garnet glared at him.

She then proceeded to outline her eyes.

When she was done, Amethyst shape-shifted back to normal and Garnet put on her glasses.

"Are you ok, Lars? You look like you're going to be sick." Garnet smirked at him, and he looked away.

Garnet passed the hat to Connie.

"Choose another player to give you a ketchup mustache." Connie immediately looked at Steven, but he shook his head.

"I'm attached to you. Remember?" He held up his hand, and hers went up too, because of the handcuffs.

"Right, right...Garnet?" Connie asked.

Garnet stood up and came back with a marker.

"Um, Garnet, what are you-" Garnet scribbled the words Catch Up above Connie's lips.

Garnet put the marker away and sat down.

Steven told Connie what happened, and Connie giggled.

"That's ok, Garnet." She said while passing the hat to Lars.

"Did I do something wrong?" Garnet whispered to Pearl, and Pearl shrugged and replied, "I don't understand these human games."

"If you are a boy, change into a skirt. If you're a girl, give your skirt to the boy." Lars groaned. "What is with the article of clothing dares?!"

Steven ran up and grabbed a skirt from his closet.

"Steven, I don't even WANT to know why you have a skirt." Lars said, walking to the bathroom.

A minute later, they heard a loud groan, and Lars walked out of the bathroom in a pink skirt.

Everyone burst out laughing as Lars sat on his knees, pulling at the skirt uncomfortably.

An embarrassed Lars passed the hat to a giggling Sadie.

"Brush another player's teeth." Sadie immediately looked at Lars.

Lars groaned.

Sadie and Lars stood up and went into the bathroom together.

"Don't fuck her, Lars!" Amethyst hooted, and Pearl smacked her in the back of the head.

 _In the bathroom..._

"Open wide." Sadie commanded, and Lars rolled his eyes and opened his mouth.

"Do I willy ha to do dis?" Lars asked while Sadie brushed his teeth.

"Don't talk with your mouth full. And yes, you do. Pretend you're arms are paralyzed and I'm your nurse." Sadie said briskly, scrubbing his tongue.

Lars spit in the sink, then smirked at Sadie.

"If you were my nurse, you'd be wearing a sexier outfit." Lars laughed, and Sadie shoved the toothbrush in his mouth.

"You're impossible." She said, but she was grinning.

She walked out, Lars threw away the toothbrush, washed his face, and walked out too.

They both sat down, and Sadie passed the hat to Steven.

"ALRIGHT! Round three, the final round!"

"Dance with your bae!" Steven wrinkled his nose in confusion and turned to Connie. "What's a bae?"

Connie shrugged. "Dunno. Wanna dance?" She grinned and her and Steven stood up.

They started to dance, but forgot about the fact that they would turn into Stevonnie.

Sure enough, Steven's gem started to glow, and before Pearl could protest, Steven and Connie fused.

On Stevonnie's right wrist the handcuffs dangled, and she looked at the group, wide eyes.

She immediately unfused, and Steven and Connie fell to the floor, the handcuffs on the floor in between them.

They moved back to their seats.

"Whoops. We...uh...forgot about that." Steven said sheepishly, but no one replied, they were two busy staring at the flustered boy and girl.

"Anyway..." Steven passed the hat to Connie.

"Call the most annoying person you can think of and say something you know will shock them." Connie raised an eyebrow, then giggled. "Oh, I know what to do."

She dialed a number.

"Hello, Ronaldo Fryman, author of Keep Beach City Weird...who is this?" Came a baritone voice.

"This is King Sneeple. I know where you are. I know you're weakness. I am coming." Connie said in a deep voice, then immediately hung up.

A few seconds later, they heard screaming, and Connie looked at the window to see Ronaldo running around screaming, "THEY KNOW ME! THEY'RE AFTER ME! Oh, wait...I GOTTA BLOG THIS!"

Connie went back to her seat and passed the hat to Pearl.

"Text your enemy, "I know what you did last summer." Pearl shook her head. "WHAAAT?!"

"It's a horror movie." Steven explained. "Here, Pearl, I'll do it."

Everyone crowded around Steven, who went to his contacts, selected Jasper (XD) and texted her.

A few minutes later, she replied, "WTF?!"

Everyone went back to their seats.

"I am very, very confused." Pearl muttered while passing the hat to Amethyst.

"Take off your shirt." Everyone gasped, but Amethyst shrugged and started to take hers off, but Pearl smacked her hands away.

"Amethyst, you are so inappropriate! Give the hat to Garnet!" Pearl snapped.

Amethyst groaned loudly and slowly passed Garnet the hat.

"Give yourself a haircut." Garnet immediately changed her hair-do, and it transformed into long and straight.

Garnet passed the hat to Lars.

"Take a shower WITH your clothes on." Lars groaned. "COME ON! It was bad enough with the skirt!"

Everyone crowded outside the bathroom while Lars climbed into the shower and turned it on.

Lars groaned loudly and banged his head against the shower wall out of frustration, but immediately recoiled and said, "Ow!" which made Sadie snicker and mutter, "Idiot."

A few minutes later, a grumpy, dripping wet Lars climbed out of the shower.

Steven hurried to his room, grabbed a t-shirt and pants, then hurried back downstairs and gave them to Lars.

Steven closed the door and everyone sat down.

A few minutes later, Lars walked out the bathroom, wearing only what Steven gave him.

"Thanks for the clothes, Steven, but they are a little...big..." Lars grunted and pulled up his pants.

"Ah, they're fine." Steven said cheerfully, and him and Lars sat down.

Lars passed the hat to Sadie, saying, "Well, Sadie, you get the honor of the last dare of the night!"

"Call your best friend's mother and tell her something embarrassing about them." Sadie grinned evilly at Lars.

She held out her hand.

"Phone, please." She said smugly.

Lars shook his head wildly.

Sadie sighed and tackled him to the ground, fishing around in his pockets.

"IS THIS EXTREMELY NECESSARY?!" Lars yelled, his face beet-red.

Sadie grabbed his phone out of his right pocket, got off of him, and smiled.

"Yes." She replied, and then dialed Lars's mother's number.

Lars groaned and stared at the phone.

Sadie put it on speakerphone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's Sadie!"

"Oh, hi Sadie! How's my little man doin'?

Lars buried his face in his hands as everyone snickered.

"Just fine! Actually, he just took a shower..except he had his clothes on."

"...He's not drunk, is he?"

"No, no..." Sadie was trying hard not to laugh. "Don't worry, we gave him some dry clothes."

"Oh, that's good. Thanks for calling!"

"No problem! Bye!"

"Bye, sweetie! Take good care of Lars!"

She hung up and everyone burst out laughing.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you, Lars." Sadie giggled, wrapping her arms around him.

Lars's eyes widened and he blushed.

 **DAWWW! Lars and Sadie are so kawaii! Even Uncle Grandpa thinks so! (I hate Uncle Grandpa...) Sorry to UG lovers! "Oh no! Ocarina minions! Look Dave, it's just my opinion!" - brentalfloss XDXDXD I'm not sure why I put that there...but I did! So anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and see you next time! :)**


End file.
